Creating Will
by Sparrows Magician
Summary: Merlin sees Morgana talking to a new...very handsome knight...jealousy is an ugly green eyed monster. In the 'Bliss' universe!


Merlin walks with Arthur down the corridor, it's a "watch Arthur like a hawk so he doesn't die" kind of day. The warlock rolls his eyes, he'd much rather be watching someone else's backside…

"Stop it." Merlin looks up.

"I'm sorry what."

"I said, Stop. It."

"Stop…what?"

"Stop imagining your grotesque fantasies involving my sister. I feel like I can hear you."

"Well if you said something interesting I wouldn't have to imagine Morgana's-"

"Stop it."

Merlin rolls his eyes as they walk down the hall, the warlock sighs.

"So what do you think of this new band of sorcerer's? Do you think they're at all connected with Mordred?"

Their steps echo.

"I don't know for sure sire. The man we brought down into the dungeon will not speak, but he does have a curious tattoo. I am wondering if Mordred is branding his man, or if he is from a different sect. I will have my apprentices look into it."

"Very good. Either way, this man killed three families in their sleep, he will be hanged in the morning."

"Very good sire."

Merlin gets quiet for a moment, his thoughts drift to Balinor. Arthur and him stop at the wall, and look out into the training fields.

"What is it Merlin?"

The warlock looks to the side.

"I was just thinking of my son. I couldn't imagine someone could be so cruel as to kill him. He is just a babe…we have found a total of six children killed by this man."

Arthur shakes his head.

"It is very sad indeed. The killing of children is something that should never happen."

Merlin knows Arthur is reflection on his own judgments calls. He puts a hand on the king's shoulder.

"You're a good man Arthur."

The look of sadness does not leave the king's features.

"Thank you Merlin."

As they peer out into the court yard Merlin spies Morgana and Guinevere talking to a new knight…a quite handsome new knight. Merlin gulps, and looks at Arthur who is watching the scene.

"Who is that?"

"That is Sir Matthew hailing from the house of Trumble. He is a new knight, but he seems to be doing well."

Merlin eyes the knight. There is something about the man he does not like.

"I don't like him."

Arthur rolls his eyes.

"Don't be like that. Matthew is a good man…even if he is kind of a leech."

Merlin raises an eyebrow.

"Well…it is well known that the man has made his rounds in the castle. Apparently he is very smooth with the ladies, whatever that means. He is one to take a fancy to pretty women."

Merlin's eyes snap back to the man. The knight in question has taken Morgana's hand and kissed it very seductively, and his wife, being the awful woman she is, sends him a devious look in return. He sees them exchange words and Morgana waves as the two women walk off, Sir Matthew looking at her bottom the whole time.

"Arthur I have to go."

"What now? Merlin don't be like that, he is just looking."

"Nope, I have to go, I will find you later."

"Merlin…Merlin!"

It was too late, the warlock had already disappeared.

* * *

Gwen is walking with Morgana and her maids, chatting about the new knight and what a handsome man he is. Morgana is laughing when she feels her body being pulled into an alcove, a hand coming over her mouth, The Queen and Lily were looking out into the fields so they missed the incident. Angela stops at the threshold. She sees Merlin behind her lady and rolls her eyes.

"Your majesty, why don't you, Lily and I go down to get some wine? Morgana needs a few moments in the study chambers."

"Oh very good."

When he hears the clinking of shoes in the distance, he removes his hand, but not before Morgana bites his palm.

"Owe!"

He shakes his hand, Morgana turns around, hands on her hips.

"Merlin Alwin what the hell are you doing?"

"I wanted to talk to you."

"Oh talk? Well, this is a fine way of find time for us to talk, by abducting me into an alcove."

"Oi, you can leave whenever you want."

His hand points to the exit. She folds her arms. Her sharp jade eyes narrow as she taps her foot.

"What, pray tell, do you want."

He squares his shoulders in an attempt to look intimidating.

"I wanted to know what you were talking to Sir Matthew about."

Her deep emerald eyes darken as she narrows them at him.

"Why?"

"Oh I don't know Morgana, might have something to do with the amount of whoring the man has done around the castle, and that not so innocent look you gave him as he kissed your hand!"

"Oh you have got to be kidding me, you were spying on me? I was being polite!"

The yelling could be heard down the hall, all servants who entered the hallway quickly turned, no one wanted to be in the middle of a magical battle between The High Priestess and High Court Sorcerer…they all valued their lives too much.

"No Morgana, polite is a quick curtsy and a small smile, you sent him a look. A 'hey come find me later' look. You do remember your married don't you?"

She throws her hands in the air.

"What are you on? Of course I know I'm married, I pushed your son out of my womb only two years ago, it's a hard experience to forget."

"Well good, remember it then."

"You are so jealous right now it's ridiculous. You're acting like a child."

"A child?" He asks incredulously.

"Yes an infant a child! You act like he is trying to steal your favorite toy."

His eyes darken, he walks forward, she walks back, and it takes only a second for her to hit the cold stone wall.

"He is."

He grabs her shoulders, pushing her against the wall, kissing her hungrily. She rips her lips from his, and snarls at him. He kisses her again, harder, she bucks into him in an attempt to push him off, but it back fires as it sends a wave of heat down to her center. He just pushes his groin into her to keep her in place, his hands coming up to pin hers on either side of her head.

He bites at her lip, she moans, but will not give in, this is war. He pulls from her, his eyes glowing as he descends on her throat, she can feel him pushing pulsations into her flesh, and she gasps. He comes up to her ear, biting and nibbling. He will show her who she belongs too.

He pulls from her, his eyes go gold as they bore into her down to her soul.

"You are _mine_ Morgana."

Her look is sinister.

"I belong to no one _Merlin_."

He bears his teeth at her and she sees the gold pulsate behind his irises. She is suddenly in the air, her back pressed against the cold stone, her skirts draped up and over her thighs, her husband nestled securely between them. His groin pushes into her and she groans. What sweet torture this is. He brings her hands up and holds them with one hand over her head, his other coming between their bodies, she hears her drawers rip she watches as he drops the torn garment on the floor. Without preamble he shoves his finger inside her waiting core.

"Ah, Merlin!"

He pumps her for a moment, loving how she withers in the air.

"Tell me you belong to me."

She opens her lust filled eyes and shakes her head.

"Never."

He adds a second finger and she groans, this is madness.

"Tell me."

"No, ah!"

His thumb is swirling her nub, but she will not relent. Her dark emerald eyes bore into his, the deep sapphires look almost black. He is relentless.

"Say. It."

He suddenly slows his ministrations and she groans.

"Merlin…"

She wines at him. She is so close, why must he torture her so?

"Say it Morgana."

Her eyes fly open, again she snarls.

"I will never."

He raises an eyebrow at her, and he slowly removes his hand, his fingers teasing her folds and nub, she whimpers.

"Merlin…!"

"No, you will tell me you are mine."

She looks at him desperately, what a bold man she has married. His fingers are driving her crazy, her body is singing to release. Her legs are squeezing his hips. She grinds her teeth, he wins this round.

"I am yours."

His finger slowly slides into her, she gasps.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you. One more time."

She bares her teeth at him as he adds a second finger. The smirk on his face is maddening.

"I said I'm-"

With a flick of his thumb he pushes his magic into her nub and she screams.

"Yours!"

Her climax is powerful, he grins at her, she returns it with a deathly sneer. He suddenly looks worried, thinking he might have crossed a line. He looks down, removing his hand, allowing her to stand and right herself and then goes to speak when Morgana has his back pressed against the wall his trousers and drawers are around his knees. He looks down in shock as her delicate hand encircles his shaft. How did he miss her doing all that?

"Ah Morgana!"

She had licked her palm. The wetness of her flesh is overwhelming. She is pumping him. The look she is giving him is murderous.

"You humiliate me in such a way Merlin? I think I should return the favor."

"I was not-Ah!"

She is pumping harder, her mouth comes to his neck, her teeth tugging at his scarf, her lips licking and sucking at his flesh, driving him as mad as she feels. Her sinful lips move north and grab his lobe, her teeth softly biting the flesh. His arms are around her, he is growling into her ear. She feels so powerful, so in control of him, at least she thinks she is. Her hand goes only a breath faster before she feels herself being thrown against the wall again, her skirts up and her husband sinking himself into her.

"Ah!"

Her arms come around his shoulders, grabbing at his jacket. One of his arms comes under her to stabilize her body, the other pushes at the wall. She looks down as he pounds into her. They have never been so aggressive with one another. His arm comes up and brings her down, his kisses sending fire into her soul, their love making so wild, so dirty. The realization that someone has probably heard, or worse, seen them only stirs her husband on, he lips coming to her neck and sucking harder on her flesh then she has ever remembered, it is enough.

"Merlin!"

She releases and her body feels like it is in the middle of the sun, her climax hits her in the most powerful way. He bites her neck when he cums and she shivers from sensation, her legs tired, she is happy he is supporting her with magic. As he pulls away he looks at her a little scared, but she smoothes his hair back from his sweat stained brown, a glowing smile on her face.

"That was incredible." She breaths, he smiles.

He head falls to her shoulder. He runs his fingers up and down the purple fabric of her gown. She sighs and leans back. He looks up at her as she continues to play with his hair.

"Got a little possessive I see."

A sheepish grin adorns his face.

"Yes I'm sorry my love."

Morgana's eyes darken as she bites her lip, she moves her hips just so, he groans.

"I do not mind."

He moves softly from her and places her on the ground and pulls his trousers up, righting themselves. She looks at him, and he comes over, leaning on his elbows over her, his breath tickling her face.

"You do not?"

She runs her hands up the front of his jacket, her fingers playing with the golden buttons.

"Oh no, _milord,_ I think I might find myself liking it a little too much."

She runs her hands up and over his ears, he smiles roguishly at her.

"And here I thought you were not an object, my wife."

Her eyes sparkle.

"Now whatever gave you that idea?"

They laugh and he dips his head down to kiss her softly.

"I am sorry I got jealous Morgana, I am just very protective of you and our small family. I do not wish to lose you."

She smiles at him and raises a delicate eye brow.

"Well wouldn't that be a pity if you lost such a delectable wife."

"Indeed…"

His lips descend on her again as she runs her fingers over his scarf and up onto his neck. He pulls from her, she smiles.

"I know you think of me as your equal, my husband, but I do not mind these times when you get a little…protective of me. As long as you don't punch any men and you just take your…_frustrations_ out is such a manner I do not mind," her lips come up to his ear, he closes his eyes at the feeling of her hot breath, "I mean, I am _yours_."

His arms move from the wall to grip at her back, bringing her closer to him, his lips coming to her ear.

"And I am yours."

"You are mine." She states simply.

"You…" he looks at her, "are _mine_." He growls into her lips, she just laughs.

When they finally leave the alcove Merlin takes her hand and they walk down the hall. Morgana moves her hair so she can show off the mark Merlin has branded onto her skin. She sends him a wicked smile when she sees him staring at it, he kisses her knuckles, sending her an equally devious look. As they walk they happen upon Sir Matthew, he bows politely and Merlin sees his eyes linger on the mark on Morgana's neck. She raises a delicate eyebrow and the poor knight quickly scurries off.

"Shows him."

"Hmm…I would think so. His reactions are more fun when you are up in the balcony."

Merlin stops and looks at her, she sends him a sinful smile.

"You knew I was up in the balcony? Seriously Morgana?"

His wife laughs, he groans.

"Who knew a little bit of flirting would get such a reaction out of you. I should remember this for the future."

Merlin groans, Morgana laughs.

* * *

"So…you haven't been taking your tonic."

"No."

"And you think you're pregnant."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Were having another baby!"

Merlin picks Morgana up and twirls her around, the priestess laughs in joy.

* * *

Merlin finds Morgana sitting in the small play room with her boys, Balinor playing with some blocks, Will playing with the objects Morgana has floating around his head. He smiles as he walks in, she returns the sentiment.

"Gave Rebecca the afternoon off?"

She nods. "I wanted some time with my boys."

She pulls at Will's feet and the small boy gurgles in response. Merlin comes over to sit with them. He starts to hand Balinor blocks, the young boy giggles and starts to stack them. He looks over at his wife, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you again."

Morgana rolls her eyes.

"Please stop."

"No seriously Morgana. I know we should have named Will for Gorlois, but you allowed me to name him after my friend. So thank you."

She smiles up at Merlin.

"My love you forget that I met your friend. It was our first adventure together."

He smiles at the memory. He looks down at their new son.

"I can't believe you gave me another boy."

"I can't believe I survived another pregnancy."

"Could you please stop saying that? Doesn't put my mind at ease whenever you go in there."

"Well don't get too excited, I won't be having any more."

"Oi! You promised me a girl!"

Morgana gives him a pointed look, but laughs at his pouty face.

"Well, tell your sperm to get it right on the next wave."

He scrunches his brow at her.

"I love how this is my fault. It's not like I can give 'em a pep talk."

"Well do something, if you want a girl you have one more try."

"You said you'd have a hundred babes if that is what it took."

"Well I am pretty sure I told you that anything I say while naked is inadmissible to use later in life."

She laughs at him. He looks at the wall while shaking his head, a look of utter defeat hanging over his features. When her laughter dies down she raises an eyebrow at him.

"Maybe it's how we conceived, that could be the problem?"

Her hand comes up to tap on her chin, Merlin rolls his eyes.

"You're going to tell me that you know when my sperm takes hold of your eggs?"

"Balinor was in bed, while I was on my back and you hand magicked that silk rope around my wrists and secured me to the headboard. Will came from when you took me against the wall in the alcove and got all possessive of me…you gave me this nice brand on my neck that you seem to make sure never goes away."

She clinks her tongue at him, he shakes his head.

"Maybe for our next child I should try to shoot up while you're on top of me."

Morgana raised an eyebrow at him.

"That could be arranged…"

**_Fin._**

**WHY CAN'T I STAY AWAY FROM THIS UNIVERSE SERIOUSLY? GAHHH! Ok so I really wanted to write some possessive!Merlin, and how Will was conceived, that and Morgana knows when she conceives so yea lol. I now really want to write how they all got conceived...should I? Lol**

**Reviews=love, and as always Thanks again for reading!**

**Also, thank you my new beta Josh4eav3! She was awesome enough to edit this all:)**


End file.
